Unchain me, please
by JuJoy
Summary: Un enquête longue et difficile, Lisbon devient l'une des victimes. Jane ne veut pas la laisser gérer ça seule.
1. Chapter 1

Première fiction, Jane et Lisbon.

Rien de l'univers de The Mentalist ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'affaire traînait depuis des mois.

D'autres se chevauchaient avec celle-ci, bien entendu. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'avançaient pas, trop peu d'indices.

Des femmes d'une trentaine d'années étaient retrouvées mortes. Selon les rapports des légistes, elle subissaient des tortures physiques et sexuelles particulièrement inhumaines et ce, durant des semaines. Entre le moment où était signalée la disparition de la victime et le moment où on retrouvait son corps, on comptait un bon mois, parfois deux. Le responsable avait besoin de garder longtemps ses victimes, la seule chose qu'on pouvait en déduire est qu'il se sentait comme dans une relation amoureuse avec sa victime.

Lisbon et son équipe enquêtaient sur l'affaire depuis le début. Ce sont eux qui ont découvert le premier corps qui avait été jeté dans une rivière et a échoué sur une berge.

Le problème dans cette enquête, c'est que Jane n'avait aucune idée, aucune probable solution, aucun suspect. Ils en avaient interrogé des dizaines, certains hommes parfois eurent droit à plusieurs interrogatoires.

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'enquête avait pris une dimension particulière, qu'elle était un supplice pour Jane, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt. En effet, Lisbon avait disparu. Comme pour les autres victimes, elle était rentrée chez elle le soir, n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer le repas ou même de lancer une quelconque activité, pas de trace de lutte, ou de quoi que ce soit dans l'habitation. Pas d'emprunte, pas d'ADN, pas de témoins. Juste un porte-clés avec une capsule de canette de bière au bout déposé sur la table basse du salon. Rien d'autre, aucune autre trace. Le sac de Lisbon et sa veste étaient accrochés dans l'entrée, son téléphone, ses clés et son arme rangés à leur place. Tout était là et on ne saurait déterminer si le suspect était entré avant sa victime ou si elle le connaissait et l'avait fait entrer. Mais personne n'avait trouvé de lien entre Lisbon et les autres victimes, pas de connaissances en commun, dans des zones géographiques trop éloignées pour qu'on puisse penser à un employé de magasin ou un livreur… Aucune trace, comme si Lisbon avait disparu de la surface de la terre.

Depuis la disparition de sa supérieure, Jane avait totalement mis sa vie en suspens. Il dormait maximum deux heures par nuit, revoyant tous les dossiers en continu, il ne regardait même plus tous les jours si on avait des nouvelles pistes pour RedJohn, et s'était même mis au café pour plus de productivité.

Il avait bien entendu pensé à l'œuvre de RedJohn, mais rien ne collait, et Jane avait un autre pressentiment. C'était ailleurs, il fallait chercher autre chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, il ne savait pas où, mais ce n'était pas là.

Ses trois collègues ne comptaient pas leurs heures non plus.

Tous les quatre ne rentraient chez eux que pour se changer au début de l'enquête mais ils avaient rapidement mis de quoi se changer dans leurs casiers et ils vivaient à présent dans les bureaux du CBI. Ils y mangeaient et y dormaient aussi, utilisant le futon de Jane dans le grenier ou le canapé du consultant. Personne n'allait dans le bureau de Lisbon, pas même Jane. A part au début pour récolter des indices, quand ce ne fut plus nécessaire personne n'y remis les pieds.

Pour la première fois depuis les deux semaines où elle avait disparu, Jane y entra. Il était 21heures et il cherchait encore à côté de quoi il avait pu passer.

Alors il s'était préparé un café, la marque préférée de Lisbon. Il avait repris tous les dossiers qu'elle avait consultés, avait pris tous les rapports qu'elle avait remplis. Quand il entra dans le bureau, le mug de sa supérieure à la main, les dossiers sous le bras, il fit lentement le tour de la pièce, se préparant aux heures qui allaient suivre. Il alluma l'ordinateur, ne cherchant pas à ouvrir la session de sa supérieure, il verrait plus tard si cela était nécessaire. Il avait besoin de faire tout ce qu'elle faisait, voir ce qu'elle voyait et comprendre pourquoi elle avait été une cible. Sur le porte-manteaux il vit qu'elle avait laissé une écharpe, il la pris et la passa autour du cou et la renifla distraitement. Maintenant, il devait se mettre dans la peau de Lisbon et comprendre ce qu'elle avait compris, revivre ses dernières heures de liberté.

Alors il lut. Tout. Plusieurs fois, longtemps, encore et encore.

Puis vers trois heures du matin il cria. Il appela les autres qui cherchaient de nouveaux profils ou qui approfondissaient ceux qu'on connaissait déjà. Il leur demanda de le rejoindre rapidement dans le bureau de leur supérieure.

Il avait enfin compris. Deux semaines qu'ils cherchaient tous les quatre et il comprenait seulement maintenant. Elle avait trouvé le responsable. Alors il présenta sa théorie. Van Pelt sorti des phrases de certains interrogatoires menés par Lisbon, Cho et Rigsby complétaient et ensemble ils imbriquèrent les pièces du puzzle. Étrangement, Jane ne fit rien de compromettant, laissant ses collègues appeler les référents et appliquer les lois à la lettre.

Deux heures après, plusieurs équipes d'élite des forces de l'ordre entouraient une petite maison dans une banlieue non loin de Sacramento. Ils étaient chez le seul suspect qu'ils avaient su mettre en évidence mais n'étaient sûrs de rien, ils avaient eu le mandat plus parce que la vie de leur responsable était en danger que pour de réelles raisons.

Les choses se déroulèrent rapidement, Cho et Rigsby fouillaient la maison en silence et arrivèrent à la cave, suivis de très près par Jane. Ils tombèrent sur une porte fermée. Rapidement, ils ouvrirent le verrou et découvrirent Lisbon, mal en point, sur le sol dans le fond de la pièce. Sur la gauche de la pièce qui ne faisait pas plus de 10 mètres carrés, se trouvait un vieux matelas sale et sur la droite une table basse avec une petite bouteille d'eau à moitié vide. Au centre de cette pièce, deux chaines sortaient du sol, elles étaient accrochées aux chevilles de Lisbon. Les chaines étaient juste assez longues pour que Lisbon puisse se déplacer dans la pièce, mais pas sortir si jamais elle avait trouvé un moyen d'ouvrir la porte.

Allongée et faible, elle n'avait pas remarqué que des gens étaient entrés. Jane s'était précipité vers elle. Elle était en sous-vêtements, des plaies faites avec des lames ou du feu, plus ou moins graves et profondes éparses sur son corps. Rien sur le visage et le cou. Jane avait posé une main sur un poignet de sa supérieure pour vérifier le pouls. Il était faible et lent mais elle était en vie. Il chuchota à ses collègues qu'ils avaient besoin d'un médecin, le minimum de personnel médical, pas besoin de spectateurs supplémentaires. Il ne parlait pas fort pour ne pas faire peur à sa collègue et amie. Il lui parlait, doucement, calmement et essayait de l'asseoir et l'aider à enfiler sa veste. Le temps qu'une équipe médicale vienne, il n'arrêtait pas de repositionner sa veste sur les épaules de Lisbon, il la trouvait beaucoup trop maigre, la veste jurait avec son gabarit. Elle était d'un naturel mince habituellement, voire trop mince pour sa taille, mais elle a toujours été comme ça. Là, c'était pire et Jane se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu avoir à manger depuis son enlèvement. Il avait posé ses mains sur les cuisses de sa patronne en faisant quelques frictions pour tenter de la réchauffer mais elle était aussi gelée que le sol de cette cave. Jane réprima plusieurs fois des frissons. Il pensait se sentir soulagé de l'avoir près de lui, vivante mais son angoisse montait en pensant au chemin qui se présentait devant eux. D'habitude, en fin d'enquête il souhaitait une bonne chance aux victimes et à leurs familles mais là c'était son amie qui devrait apprendre à vivre avec l'après et il savait qu'il l'aiderait jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Et connaissant sa propre expérience, il savait qu'il n'était pas doué dans « l'après-drame ». Durant les secondes qui séparaient sa demande de renforts médicaux et le moment où ils arrivèrent, il proposa à Lisbon de boire un peu. Elle ne fit aucun geste lui permettant de savoir qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il lui disait. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Lisbon était installée sur un brancard et deux urgentistes s'affairaient autour d'elle, réalisant les premières évaluations. Jane lui avait attrapé la main et avançait au rythme du brancard, jetant un regard noir à quiconque osait croiser le sien, défiant ceux qui pourraient lui dire de lâcher la main de son amie ou même d'aller ailleurs. Il ne la lâcha pas dans l'ambulance non plus, gardant sa main dans les siennes, inquiet de voir qu'elle ne se réchauffait pas malgré les couvertures de survie. Son corps était couvert de sang séché, celui qui avait fait les scarifications et brûlures s'en était donné à cœur joie.

Avant de démarrer, il entendit que Cho était venu lui dire que le responsable, un membre de la police, avait tenté de se défendre et avait été abattu par Van Pelt. Malgré ça, Jane n'arrivait pas à se sentir soulagé, l'état de Lisbon l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle ne regardait même pas vers lui, le regard fixe, semblant se concentrer sur les lumières du plafond de l'ambulance, aucune expression sur le visage, aucun frisson malgré sa température corporelle basse.

Une fois à l'hôpital, les équipes installèrent Lisbon dans une pièce individuelle des urgences. Les soignant étaient synchronisés et ne parlaient pas ou peu, Jane s'en sentit reconnaissant. L'un s'occupait des bilans sanguins, un autre posait cathéters et perfusions diverses, quelqu'un d'autre faisait un électrocardiogramme, des échographies rapides, évaluation des organes vitaux… Puis un médecin arriva dans la pièce avec un paquet sous le bras et demanda à Jane de sortir. Il était accompagné d'une jeune médecin, une interne probablement.

\- Hors de question, elle ne restera pas seule.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, nous allons bien nous occuper d'elle, et nous sommes là, elle n'est pas seule.

Jane le coupa.

\- Je reste avec elle, ça ne se discute pas. Vous faites ce que vous avez à faire, et je fais aussi ce que j'ai à faire. Si besoin, je ferme les yeux ou je me retourne mais je ne sortirai pas de cette pièce si elle s'y trouve encore.

Jane et le médecin entamèrent une bataille silencieuse, attendant fermement que l'autre cède. L'interne ouvrait le kit où Jane pu lire « Kit de prélèvement de viol ».

C'est le moment que choisit Lisbon pour chercher Jane des yeux et lui attraper la main. Plus personne ne discuta la présence du consultant auprès de Lisbon après cela. Elle subit encore plusieurs examens et ne fut dans une chambre au calme que plus de deux heures après son arrivée aux urgences. Jane ne lui avait plus lâché la main, sauf pour le scanner où il dût rester derrière les vitres avec le radiologue et le manipulateur radio.

Lisbon ne parlait pas, elle ne répondait que par oui ou par non avec un léger mouvement de tête pour donner ou non son accord pour les soins. Bien sûr qu'elle entendait et comprenait ce qu'on lui disait, mais non, elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Pas même à Jane.

Son mutisme persista plusieurs jours.

Jane n'avait pas quitté Lisbon depuis son hospitalisation. Il s'était approprié le divan de la chambre d'hôpital de Lisbon. Sans qu'il ne lui ait demandé, Van Pelt lui ramena de quoi manger et se changer pour qu'il n'ait pas à sortir de l'hôpital. Elle avait bien compris que Jane ne quitterait pas Lisbon avant d'être sûr qu'elle aille mieux. Pour ce geste et le soutien muet, Jane pris Van Pelt dans ses bras en guise de remerciement. Rien de plus explicite qu'un geste spontané et sincère. La jeune en fut touchée et lui rendit son étreinte. Chaque jour, l'un de leurs collègues venait les voir. Van Pelt expliqua que les familles des autres victimes avaient été prévenues et soulagées. Rigsby expliqua les détails de la fermeture de l'enquête. Cho, pour sa part esquissa un léger sourire de soutien à Lisbon et lui dit qu'il repasserait quand elle irait mieux.

Et puisqu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Jane, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que Lisbon ait parlé à un psychiatre ou un psychologue, malgré les nombreuses tentatives du corps soignant.

Tout ce qu'elle faisait était de se lever pour aller à la salle de bains, éteindre la télé quand ça la soulait et refuser de s'alimenter. Elle ne s'opposait cependant pas aux soins, sachant que cela pourrait changer ses modalités d'hospitalisation et alors elle serait contrainte à suivre un contrat de soins bien déterminé pour pouvoir sortir plus tard.

À la quatrième tentative, Jane arrêta d'essayer de parler avec elle. Il finit par attendre que cela vienne d'elle. Les journées étaient rythmées par le bruit des pages que Jane tournait que ce soit un livre ou des dossiers apportés par ses collègues, les soins des plaies qu'avait Lisbon, qui étaient en bonne voie de cicatrisation pour la plupart. D'après les dermatologues, elle ne devrait pas garder de mauvaises marques. Les repas que Lisbon ne touchait pas, les psychologues qui essayaient de l'aider, les infirmiers qui tentaient à tour de rôle d'être gentils, ou méchants, puis marrants, puis discrets…

Au matin du cinquième jour d'hospitalisation, Lisbon était dans la salle de bains et prenait sa douche. Jane entendit des bruits étranges, il se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait et il la vit se débattre avec les perfusions qui étaient emmêlées et le pied à perfusions qui allait s'écrouler car elle bougeait bien trop violemment pour que le tout garde l'équilibre. Quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle elle pleura de rage et tenta d'arracher les aiguilles de ses bras.

\- Je veux qu'on m'enlève toutes ces merdes ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille avec tout ça !

Il l'empêchait de tirer sur les tubulures et l'entoura de ses bras, la reculant du jet d'eau pour qu'ils ne glissent pas.

\- Vous refusez de vous alimentez et même de boire, ils sont obligés de vous poser tout ça !

Elle se débattait dans ses bras et malgré sa fragilité, il avait du mal à la garder auprès de lui.

\- Je veux mourir ! Je veux mourir Jane ! Vous entendez ?! Je veux mourir…

Pour toute réponse il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras en lui passant tant bien que mal une serviette autour du corps pour cacher sa nudité. Elle avait crié, un infirmier ne devrait pas tarder à venir voir ce qu'il se passe.

Alors qu'elle continuait à dire qu'elle voulait mourir, elle se sentit de plus en plus faible, la décharge d'adrénaline était passée. Il sentit ses jambes faiblir et eut juste le temps de mettre un bras derrière les genoux de Lisbon. Dans le mouvement elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son consultant. Dans la bataille elle avait réussit à tout dépiquer.

Il la ramena dans la chambre se dirigeant vers le lit pour l'y déposer, mais il sentit qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas, alors il se ravisa, attrapa un plaid d'une main et s'assied dans le divan. Il les installa confortablement et couvrit Lisbon du plaid, se disant qu'il aurait pu rester longtemps debout tellement elle était légère. Leurs respirations se calmaient et Jane déposa un baiser sur le front de Lisbon qui avait les yeux fermés. Il l'entoura alors de ses bras et commença à parler. Il savait qu'elle l'écoutait maintenant.

\- Il faut manger, Lisbon. Sinon ils vont repiquer toutes les poches. Ou alors commencez par prendre les médicaments par voie orale… S'il vous plait… J'ai…

C'est le moment que choisit un infirmier pour entrer dans la chambre. Il était grand, avait une barbe de quelques jours et des cheveux longs qu'il tenait en chignon haut et effet décoiffé. Si elle avait rencontré cet homme ailleurs, elle l'aurait trouvé terriblement charmant, mais elle ne le regardait même pas. Doux et patient, il s'accroupit face à elle et attendit qu'elle établisse le contact visuel d'elle-même puis il s'adressa à elle avec une tendresse que Jane n'aurait imaginé d'un homme comme lui.

\- Je vais récupérer les perfusions et jeter tout ça. Je vais parler au médecin et lui demander de toute prescrire par voie orale. Je vais revenir d'ici quelques minutes avec les comprimés dont vous avez besoin pour le moment et de quoi manger un peu. Je déposerai le tout et vous laisserai voir ça avec votre compagnon.

Jane fit de gros yeux et non de la tête.

\- Ah, aux dernières nouvelles je pense que c'est plutôt votre ami… Vous l'avez jeté malgré ses beaux yeux ?!

Jane leva les yeux au ciel… Si en plus d'être sexy il faisait de l'humour. Finalement il n'était pas mécontent que Lisbon ne s'y intéresse pas, il était tellement son style. Manquerait plus qu'il mette des cols roulés.

Liant le geste à la parole, l'infirmier sortit de la chambre avec le pied à perfusions et revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un plateau et les comprimés.

De nouveau, il attendit qu'elle le regarde et lui tendit un verre d'eau avec une coupelle où se trouvaient quatre comprimés. Son visage était barré d'un sourire discret mais sincère, le visage doux, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, il attendait. Elle choisirait par un geste si elle se battait ou non. Soit elle fermait les yeux et ce serait probablement voué à l'échec, soit elle attrapait le verre d'eau. Jane osait à peine respirer de peur qu'un mouvement trop brusque lui fasse prendre la mauvaise décision, il la savait en plein dilemme et ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider à faire son choix. Elle devait le faire seule.

Lisbon mit près d'une minute avant de se décider et finit par tendre le bras pour prendre le verre que l'infirmier lui tendait.

Jane était ému et il aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était aussi le cas de l'infirmier.

Elle avala les cachets puis regarda le plateau où se trouvaient un bol de bouillon et des biscottes, gênée.

\- Je… Je préférerais un peu de café si possible… S'il vous plait…

Un grand sourire traversait maintenant le visage de l'infirmier et il sortit d'un pas enjoué avec le plateau.

\- Et un café pour Madame Lisbon !

Depuis cet épisode, Lisbon parlait de nouveau et s'alimentait progressivement, gardant sa fâcheuse habitude de consommer trop de café. Mais Jane ne disait rien, il était trop content qu'elle aille de l'avant.

Bien qu'elle discutait avec les gens, elle ne voulait pas approfondir les détails sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Les rapports du légiste ainsi que les anciens dossiers étaient assez détaillés, elle refusa alors d'approfondir sa déposition. De toute façon l'affaire était classée vu que le responsable était mort, elle n'avait personne à sauver avec des détails qu'elle voulait à tout prix oublier. Par chance, les médicaments qu'on lui donnait l'assommaient tellement qu'elle ne rêvait pas et pouvait donc se reposer grâce à un sommeil calme.

Parfois la nuit, Lisbon se réveillait et ne bougeait pas. Elle vérifiait que Jane était toujours là. Quand elle le voyait allongé et endormit elle se demandait pourquoi elle angoissait de croire qu'il pourrait être parti sans lui dire, car elle savait au fond qu'il ne la laisserait pour rien au monde. Tous les deux, ils étaient comme ça. Toujours là l'un pour l'autre malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire. Il ne bougerait pas, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ça. Et pourtant, c'était toujours avec beaucoup de mal et les yeux rivés sur son consultant qu'elle se rendormait.

Au douzième jour d'hospitalisation, le médecin qui s'occupait de son dossier vint lui annoncer qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle, qu'elle n'avait plus de soins nécessitant qu'elle soit à l'hôpital mais qu'elle devrait aller voir un psychologue toutes les deux semaines ainsi qu'un psychiatre une fois par mois, pour le moment. Néanmoins, il y avait une condition à sa sortie, elle devait ne pas être seule chez elle au moins jusqu'au premier rendez-vous avec le psychologue, soit dans une semaine.

Elle se tourna spontanément vers Jane et il acquiesça mais elle culpabilisa, il était déjà resté douze jours dans cette chambre d'hôpital avec elle. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble après tout.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait demander à mes frères…

\- Je peux rester avec vous, Lisbon.

\- Vous avez déjà donné assez de votre temps, je vais appeler James.

\- Lisbon, je vais vous dire la même chose qu'à l'autre abruti des urgences, je reste avec vous et ça ne se discute pas.

Le médecin sourit et Lisbon sembla soulagée.

Ils passèrent la matinée à préparer la sortie de Lisbon à faire les sacs, signer des papiers, récupérer les prescriptions que Cho irait chercher à la pharmacie, s'arranger avec van Pelt qui a déposé quelques courses chez Lisbon. A midi, un taxi était devant l'hôpital pour les emmener chez elle.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, la suite bientôt ! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite, on rentre maintenant dans l'histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Je vous remercie pour les messages, review, lectures, passages...

Ju.

* * *

Le trajet se fit en silence. Lisbon regardait le paysage sans vraiment le voir et Jane lui jetait des regards anxieux. Il ne savait pas comment allait se passer cette semaine avec Lisbon. Tout devrait bien se passer, ils se sont toujours plutôt bien entendu, mais n'avaient jamais eu à vivre ensemble. Et à l'hôpital ils n'étaient pas qu'à deux toute la journée, les membres de l'équipe soignante passaient, d'autres patients venaient discuter aussi… Là ils n'auraient que les visites, si quelqu'un venait. Bon, Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby l'avaient promis. Et probablement que Lisbon aurait la visite de ses frères. Elle avait refusé que Jane les appelle, disant qu'elle le ferait lors de ses entretiens médicaux. Jane n'a jamais osé demander si ça avait été fait.

Une fois arrivés, le chauffeur les aida à ramener leurs bagages à la porte d'entrée. Jane avait récupéré la clé à Van Pelt. Lisbon le laissa gérer, elle s'occupait de regarder autour d'elle, visiblement anxieuse. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé des réelles circonstances de l'enlèvement, et Jane décida qu'il ne poserait aucune question, il voulait qu'elle ait envie de lui en parler.

L'appartement semblait plus chaleureux que la dernière fois où Jane était venu. Bien entendu, il était venu avec des équipes de la médecine légale pour récolter les indices liés à la disparition de sa patronne, mais comme pour le bureau, personne n'avait osé revenir. Lisbon n'était pas comme les autres victimes et ça l'ennuyait de devoir fouiller dans les détails de sa vie pour l'enquête. Hors enquête ce n'était pas un problème, mais là…

Sur la table basse du salon se trouvait un petit vase avec un joli bouquet d'asters blancs et mauves. Jane brisa le silence qui commençait à être pesant.

\- Tiens, un petit cadeau de la part de Van Pelt…

\- Elles sont jolies. On dirait de petites étoiles.

\- Ce sont des plantes vivaces, vous pourrez peut-être les garder s'il y a les racines. Elle s'est renseignée, c'est un symbole de patience floralement parlant. Je crois que c'est sa façon de vous souhaiter un bon courage pour ces jours qui arrivent en ma compagnie.

Lisbon esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour retenir toutes ces informations sur tous les sujets possibles. Vous êtes même spécialiste en fleurs ?!

\- Oh je suis spécialiste en insomnies surtout, et lire ça m'aide à réfléchir…

\- J'avais oublié que Grâce s'était proposée de passer pour voir ce qu'il manquerait avant notre arrivée. Je crois qu'elle a parlé de courses… Enfin. Je vais ranger quelques affaires en haut.

Il lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'étage.

\- Ça va Lisbon ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fut à l'étage rapidement. Il alla voir avec quoi Van Pelt avait bien pu remplir le frigo. Elle leur avait préparé un gratin de légumes qui n'attendait qu'à passer au four et quelques courses pour tenir deux ou trois jours. Il nota mentalement de l'appeler pour la remercier. Jane commençait à sentir l'angoisse monter en lui. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire tous les deux cet après-midi ? Et demain ? Et les jours suivants ? Une semaine, ils devaient tenir une semaine sans s'entretuer. Il adorait Lisbon et savait qu'elle l'appréciait aussi, mais quand ils se voyaient trop au boulot ils finissaient par se chamailler comme deux enfants et pouvaient passer un long moment sans chercher à se recroiser. Il appréciaient d'autant plus les petites retrouvailles. Bon, l'appartement était grand et pour le bonheur de chacun, il y avait un étage, ils pourraient passer du temps en solitaire si jamais elle voulait sortir une des armes qu'elle devait avoir bien caché et que les équipes ne devaient pas avoir trouvées lors des recherches les semaines précédentes.

Dix minutes après Lisbon descendait. Elle s'était changée. Elle avait échangé son jean et son chemisier avec un t-shirt trop large d'une équipe d'un quelconque sport de Chicago que Jane ne connaissait pas et avait enfilé un short en jean qui n'était finalement pas visible puisque le t-shirt lui arrivait littéralement aux genoux. Jane eut un élan de tendresse en la voyant dans cette tenue. Elle perçut un changement d'attitude chez son consultant et arqua légèrement un sourcil sans parler, préférant ne pas soulever la réaction.

\- Ça sent bon.

\- C'est Grâce, elle avait préparé ça.

Il pointa du doigt la porte du four. Lisbon qui s'était approchée pour aider Jane à mettre la table s'arrêta un instant.

\- Une fois, en planque, on s'était posé des questions pour mieux se connaître, c'était quand elle avait commencé dans l'équipe… J'avais dit que c'était mon plat préféré…

\- Et moi quand je vous posais des questions personnelles en planque vous n'avez jamais répondu !

\- Vous n'êtes pas Grâce. Et entre nous, on ne demande pas à son boss l'âge de son premier baiser !

Il ne répondit pas, content de retrouver leurs joutes verbales. Lisbon mangea peu, mais plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il devrait vraiment remercier Van Pelt. Quand tout fut rangé, Lisbon se dirigea vers le salon en soupirant puis pris son téléphone.

Jane essayait au mieux de se faire oublier et s'allongea dans le canapé avec un livre. Lisbon appela Van Pelt pour la remercier d'avoir préparé l'appartement et le repas, et pour le reste. Jane devina qu'elle parlait du fait d'être là pour la soutenir. Elle rappela à son équipière qu'elle pouvait passer quand elle le souhaitait et de ce que Jane comprit, elle devrait passer ce soir après le boulot si elle ne sortait pas trop tard.

Quand elle eut raccroché, Lisbon soupira de nouveau puis sembla hésiter longtemps avant de composer un autre numéro. Elle l'avait tapé puis annula et posa son téléphone sur le bras du fauteuil.

Jane ne dit rien et Lisbon finit par allumer la télévision. Elle zappa un petit moment et ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Elle éteint donc la télé. Puis elle se replaça sur le fauteuil plusieurs fois, ne trouvant pas de position confortable. Elle alla chercher la pile de courrier et fit plusieurs monts. Les factures, les lettres d'amis et les publicités. Elle posa les factures sur la table de la cuisine et jeta le reste à la poubelle puis vint se réinstaller dans le fauteuil. Jane, bien que silencieux était attentif au moindre geste qu'elle faisait et avait bien remarqué que les marques de soutien et d'amitié avaient fini à la poubelle. Il faisait comme s'il n'était conscient de rien d'autre que son livre et Lisbon semblait s'en satisfaire. Elle se concentra sur l'étagère de DVD qui était près d'elle mais ne sembla pas trouver son bonheur. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Jane, jalouse qu'il ait trouvé de quoi s'occuper.

\- Jane.

\- Mh ?

\- Vous lisez quoi ?

\- Un livre.

\- Sans blague. Un livre sur quoi ?

\- Rien qui ne vous intéresse.

\- Tout m'intéresse.

\- La phénoménologie de l'esprit, de Hegel. C'est plutôt pas mal, j'en suis au moment où il explique que le faux pourrait ne pas constituer un moment ou une composante du vrai et que donc…

Elle le coupa.

\- Désolée, j'ai menti. Tout ne m'intéresse pas.

Il sourit et fit semblant de poursuivre sa lecture, décomptant silencieusement à partir de dix. Encore une fois, il avait bien prédit, à « zéro » elle reprit.

\- Jane.

\- Mh ?

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais encore ?!

\- Je suis là pour vous.

\- Non.

Il ferma son livre, le posa sur la table basse et se positionna sur le côté pour regarder Lisbon, le visage faussement interrogatif et un sourire barrant son visage.

\- On m'aurait mentit ?!

Elle pris un air blasé.

\- Je m'ennuie Jane, et quitte à ce que vous soyez là, autant qu'on s'arrange pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

\- Je ne m'ennuie pas.

\- On ne parle pas de vous.

Il rit.

\- Vous m'avez manquée, Lisbon, vous savez ça ?

Elle sourit légèrement. Durant son hospitalisation elle n'avait pas sourit une fois. Mais depuis son retour chez elle c'était la deuxième fois et Jane en était très heureux.

\- Je pense que je le sais. En attendant je m'ennuie toujours, il n'y a rien à la télé, j'ai déjà vu tous mes DVD, je n'ai pas envie de lire, que ce soit un livre ou des rapports d'enquête. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de mettre de la musique.

\- Vous voulez qu'on aille vous chercher de nouveaux DVD ?

\- Je… Je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir…

\- Donc on n'ira pas faire un tour… Je peux vous proposer une partie de poker.

\- Vous allez tricher.

\- Moi ? Tricher ? Vous me connaissez mal !

\- Je vous connais par cœur Jane !

\- Non, c'est moi qui vous connaît par cœur.

Un grand sourire lui traversa le visage et il s'installa en position assise, emballé par l'idée.

\- Voilà ! On a qu'à voir si on se connaît vraiment comme on le croit !

\- Non, vous allez tricher.

\- Froussarde.

\- Finalement, il y avait un match de baseball sur le câble, c'est une rediffusion mais c'était un bon match en fait.

\- Vous évitez, Lisbon.

\- Reprenez votre livre ennuyant, Chicago va faire un homerun dans quelques minutes je suis occupée.

Il reprit son livre, croisa les jambes et garda le livre fermé sur le genou. Elle se sentait épiée, être avec Jane chez elle alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvée avait un côté rassurant, apaisant même. Il avait été vraiment le seul qui l'avait suivie dans cette histoire et c'est pourquoi elle était autant à l'aise avec lui. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, jamais elle n'aurait mis de short, surtout que la plupart des cicatrices étaient encore bien rouges. Mais il faisait plus de 25 degrés dehors et même Jane ne portait pas son petit gilet. C'était difficile d'être là avec ce qui s'était passé, mais elle n'aurait voulu personne d'autre que Jane pour s'ennuyer avec elle. Il n'y avait que lui pour rendre attrayante une situation chiante comme la mort. Et il savait ne pas insister quand les gens ne voulaient pas se confier. Et ses capacités d'observation et d'analyse étaient un atout aussi, il comprenait les silences, les espaces, les interlignes et arrivait à s'en satisfaire. Rien que pour cela, ça en faisait un ami parfait.

Il reposa son livre sur la table basse et elle le jaugea du coin de l'œil. Il semblait regarder le match aussi. Les minutes passaient et elle se détendait un peu. Deuxième homerun pour Chicago.

\- C'est vraiment nul.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire le sport, le baseball, courir après la balle, la lancer, utiliser des battes, des gants… C'est beaucoup de matériel et d'efforts pour pas grand chose quand on y pense.

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air faussement indignée.

\- Patrick Jane, j'espère sincèrement que ce que vous dites est une technique pour m'énerver et que je finisse par vous parler, ou vous crier dessus.

\- Sinon ?

\- Sinon rien du tout, vous ne parlez pas comme ça du baseball.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça vous plait autant.

\- Parce que.

\- Parce que quoi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait réussit son coup, un début de conversation léger pour l'amener doucement à parler d'elle.

\- Avec mes frères, on passait des après-midi à jouer au baseball. James était vraiment bon, et attentif aux conseils. Tout comme au poker en fait.

\- Il vous manque ?

\- Jane, je n'ai pas envie de parler de mes frères.

\- Vous voulez parler de quoi ?

Elle réfléchit, réellement elle ne voulait plus parler. Il comprit et s'allongea de nouveau et ferma les yeux. Elle ne suivait plus le match, pensant que Jane faisait une sieste. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour perdre le masque qu'elle s'était collé sur le visage à la sortie d'hôpital.

Elle allait mieux, c'était indéniable. Physiquement et moralement. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait réellement eu envie de mourir, mais ce qu'elle savait maintenant c'est qu'elle avait envie de se battre pour retourner travailler et ne pas avoir peur de rentrer de nouveau seule chez elle. Le problème est qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se battre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait attendre du suivi avec le psychologue ou de ce qu'elle pourrait bien mettre en place de son côté pour aller de l'avant.

Elle avait passé un long moment dans cette cave, avec le froid, le temps qui passait sans qu'elle sache depuis combien de temps elle était là. Au début elle avait eu faim, quand ce ne fut plus le cas elle pensa que ça devait faire cinq ou six jours qu'elle était là, elle avait du entendre une fois en cours que la sensation de faim disparaissait à ce moment en général. Mais après elle n'avait plus aucun repère. Elle n'avait pas de fenêtre dans la cave, et pas de lumière non plus. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'elle avait plusieurs fois perdu connaissance, sûrement des hypoglycémies puisqu'après elle avait droit à des barres chocolatées. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas remarqué de Jane l'observait.

\- De rien, Jane. Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Il sourit.

\- Presque huit minutes pour répondre à une question pas si difficile que ça… Je comprends que mon livre ne vous intéresse pas.

Elle lui donna un coup avec le coussin et il éclata de rire.

\- Bon, même si vous me maltraitez je vais être sympa. Vous voulez un café ? Je vais me préparer un thé.

Alors qu'il se levait du canapé, la sonnette retentit. Ils échangèrent un regard interrogateur, il était à peine seize heures. La voix de Van Pelt se fit entendre. Jane alla ouvrir et Lisbon disparut à l'étage. Alors que Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby s'installaient au salon et que Jane préparait les boissons chaudes, Lisbon revint, mais cette fois elle avait un jean au lieu de son short. Jane ne souleva pas.

Leurs collègues présentèrent l'affaire qu'ils avaient bouclée de bonne heure et Bertram leur avait dit de passer voir leur boss plutôt que de faire de la paperasse. Jane réussit à faire sa partie de poker et il laissa gagner Lisbon pour la forme. Bien entendu elle avait râlé, disant qu'il avait triché.

\- Mais je n'ai pas gagné !

\- Vous avez choisit qui allait gagner ! C'est du pareil au même ! Bon, pizza ?

Les quatre autres ne purent qu'acquiescer, contents, et ils partirent de chez Lisbon vers 22 heures. Alors qu'elle les remerciait encore à la porte, Jane s'était chargé de débarrasser et avant que Lisbon ferme la porte il avait préparé le canapé pour la nuit. Il installait bien le coussin quand Lisbon revint vers lui.

\- Je crois que vous allez bien dormir, Lisbon, vous êtes fatiguée.

\- Oui, la faute à leurs médicaments là.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est que temporaire.

Ils se regardèrent un instant de trop.

\- Ça va aller ?

Elle hocha la tête pour dire que oui, ça irait mais il s'était déjà rapproché d'elle et l'entourait de ses bras. L'étreinte dura un peu plus longtemps qu'habituellement, puis il se recula et déposa un baiser sur le front le Lisbon.

\- Si vous me cherchez, je suis là.

Il pointait le divan du pouce. Elle sourit et monta les escaliers. Une fois dans sa chambre elle ferma la porte, puis la rouvrit et souhaita bonne nuit à Jane du haut des escaliers, il lui répondit dans un sourire.

Il mit du temps à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là et la dernière fois qu'il regarda l'heure il était trois heures passées. Alors qu'il était allongé sur le dos, comme d'habitude, et dans un sommeil profond il sentit qu'on lui retirait sa couverture. Il ouvrit légèrement un œil pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Lisbon. Elle s'installait avec lui. Le divan n'était pas des plus larges et plus concrètement elle était allongée sur lui, la tête contre son torse, une main perdue sur son épaule et les jambes mêlées aux siennes. Il attendit qu'elle s'endorme et posa une main sur le bras de Lisbon, comme pour confirmer qu'il voulait la protéger. Cependant, il ne se rendormit pas. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'avait plus jamais dormi avec une femme. Même si ce n'était pas inconfortable, au contraire c'était même plutôt agréable, il évaluait les émotions que ce rapprochement lui provoquait. Se demandant si c'est parce qu'une femme dormait collée à lui, ou si c'est parce que cette femme c'est Teresa Lisbon.

* * *

Une petite review ? :)

Merci à tous, à très vite pour la suite ^^


End file.
